Bless the forbidden love
by HyuugaAngels
Summary: Deidara gets in a trap and suddendly he is under control of Konoha,Sakura gets the job to watch over him.Whole summary in the story M rated for safety and maybe some up coming lemons
1. I do get the IceCream

Summary; Deidara gets in a trap and suddendly he is under control of Konoha,

Sakura gets the job to watch over him.And when this happends suddendly Sasuke returns!

An S - ranked Criminal!What have Sakura got herself into?!!

Deidara; ...

Me; What is it now! YOU GOT ALL MY ICE-CREAM ALREADY!

Deidara; Sakura stole it...yeah...

Me; How you took it all in your mouth at once...

Deidara; Uhm like before...yeah..

Me; ok...sweet!

Deidara; IT IS'NT SWEET YEAH!

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Fuck you,yeah" Deidara whispered to the Hokage who kicked him in the groin after that,

"You're pretty stupid,Deidara..." The blonde hokage said and smiled while putting her hands

to her hips with a sigh.

"Sakura, you will take care of Deidara..." Tsunade said and Sakura jerked back

"H-he...is a criminal..." Sakura said and Tsunade nodded.

"A stupid jerk..." Tsunade said and looked at Sakura

"You will take this on you right?" Tsunade asked and Sakura looked up

"O-of course..." Sakura said and Tsunade took her hand to her chest

"Oh bless you child.." Tsunade said and Sakura leaved the Hokage's office.

"You'll take him from the hospital tomorrow!" Tsunade shouted after her.

_-----Next Day-----_

Sakura walked to the hospital, she was'nt happy.

She was going to go get Deidara, the one who was partner to Sasori,

_"Maybe..he will try to kill me...?" _Sakura asked herself and her inner self began to tell her how

pathetic she was.

**"Come on! Deidara won't kill you! He is most likley going to be tied up and stuff...**

_"You're right." _Sakura thought and suddendly she was out side Deidara's room.

She opened the door slowly and Deidara was sitting on his bed,

she watched him he looked down on his knees and suddendly his gaze went to her.

Sakura shivered and he began talking

"Calm down,yeah. I can't really do anything...yeah" Deidara said and Sakura saw his

loss of chakra.

"I see that.." Sakura said and he was just sitting there, he was'nt talkative.

**"That guy is'nt really talkative..." Inner Sakura said and looked confused,**

_"Come on, he has like no chakra!" _Sakura shouted to her inner self and she sighed.

Sakura walked to him and began healing him,

green chakra flowed out of her hands and he looked at her slightly confused.

"Why are you healing me, yeah?" Deidara asked and Sakura just keeped on,

when she was done she looked up at him.

"You're going to walk, I'm not carrying an criminal through the town!" Sakura said and he smirked

"Right..yeah" Deidara said and tried to stand.

He got up on his feets and suddendly he falled against Sakura,

he opened his eye and saw her leaning against the wall with him on her.

"I'm sorry,yeah" Deidara said and turned around

"Look at me.." Sakura commanded and Deidara shook his head

"Now." Sakura said angry and he mumbled something about 'damn' 'woman' 'me',

Deidara turned around he had a red stripe over his nose

**"OMG! HE IS CUTE WHEN HE'S BLUSHING!" **Inner Sakura screamed and Sakura just

stared at him and suddendly she smiled

"So the big bad wolf can smile?" Sakura said and began walking away

"And if you try escape I kick you in the groin..." Sakura said and he rolled his eyes

_"What is it with womans kicking men in the groin theese days.." _Deidara thought and followed

Sakura.

When Deidara was in the guest room sitting there and doing nothing,

Sakura decided to take ice-cream and suddendly Deidara was standing behind her.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked holding a spoon with ice-cream ...uhm not anymore

"GIVE THAT BACK!" Sakura shouted and he just smirked at her.

"You can't take it if i have it in my mouth, yeah!" Deidara teased and suddendly Sakura stopped

running and turned around,

"Give-" Deidara was cut off by Sakura she took her lips to his and entered the tounge in his mouth,for a few minutes Deidara stood in shock and suddendly she leaned back.

"And now i have the ice-cream! Even tough that was disgusting..." Sakura said and smiled at him

"YOU'RE SICK,YEAH!" Deidara shouted while he was red in the face,

"SECOND TIME YOU BLUSH!" Sakura shouted back and he ran upstairs.

_"You're on high water Sakura..."_

Sakura shivered and looked out in the black night,

she felt like someone was watching her.

But she saw no one,just the stars in the sky.

Deidara's POV

"Why the fuck do I get red! yeah..?" I asked myself and sat down on the guest bed,

_"She is my watcher and i get red, but she took the ice-cream...and it was..." I thought_

**" WONDERFULL!AND DON'T YOU DARE LIE!" **My inner self screamed and I sighed

_"It was'nt to bad.." _Deidara admit and smirked to himself.

Deidara shot his eye open and panted,

_"What the fuck did I just dream...yeah..."_

Deidara thought and sighed...

_"Im dreaming such weird things about my watcher..."_

Deidara thought and fell a sleep again


	2. No

Ok: ) The second chapter is here

---------------------------

Deidara walked down stairs and saw Sakura sitting by the table,

she had a white night dress and she looked like a beautiful ghost.

Deidara watched her and remembered Sasori,

_"But danna,yeah..." Deidara began but Sasori pushed him away_

_"Go away! I can handle a little girl and my own grand mother!" Sasori shouted and_

_Deidara nodded flying away on his clay bird._

_"Wait...is'nt she...that girl who ...killed Sasori?" _ Deidara took a step back

_"That...gentle body...killed...danna..." _Deidara was in shock he did'nt get it.

"What is it with you, Deidara?" Sakura asked and tilted her head,

the hair falled on the side of her head.

Deidara bit his lip and took a step back again,

"Oh...I get it.." Sakura said and smiled she turned around and walked to the table again.

"W-w-what do you get?yeah..." Deidara asked and Sakura looked up at him

"I know, you hate me. I killed Sasori your friend, and you got it right now..right?"

Sakura asked the sweet smile she had minutes ago was gone,

Deidara turned around and ran to the guest room again.

"I know how you feel, Deidara...it's like ...I want Sasuke back...and he CAN come back...

but Sasori, your friend he can't come back beacuse he's dead...I'm so sorry .. Deidara.."

Sakura whispered to herself and suddendly she was on her room crying.

"Sasori-danna...I could'nt stand there, my watcher...the one i'm blushing over is...the one

w-who killed you...Danna i'm so sorry...how could I fall for her! I'm an Akatsuki!

I'm fucking ...I hope i just die so i can come see you..but ...you know what...

I never thought i would say this...she is something really extra.."

Deidara was talking to himself he heard her sobs and he felt something stabbing his heart like

knifes.

"Don't cry blossom..." a emotionless voice said,

Sakura stopped her sobs and turned around.

"Sa-Su-Ke" Sakura whispered and the boy nodded slightly,

"I have come back to Konoha, To make you happy.."

Sasuke whispered and Sakura closed her eyes then she heard him

"Will you marry me and bare my children?" Sasuke asked smirking getting ready for

her 'yes'.

"No." Sakura said and dryed her tears,

Sasuke looked at her and tilted his head.

"why?" Sasuke asked and Sakura sighed

"You left me, and i got over you! And you just want your fucking Uchiha clan! I rather be with Itachi!"Sakura said.

"Then tell me why did you cry?" Sasuke asked her and she shook her head

"I cried beacuse i made someone sad, and i'm going to try make him happier now..."

Sakura said and Sasuke left her apartment.

KNOCK. KNOCK

"Deidara...can i talk to you..." Sakura asked,

Deidara did'nt answered so she opened the door.

"It's called privacy...yeah" Deidara said when she saw his tears,

"I'm so sorry, Deidara...i just ... will get you a new watcher!" Sakura turned away and walked

to her own room.

_"A new watcher?...now way yeah...I know she killed Sasori, but she is fun..." _

**" BUT STOP HER THEN YOU FUCKING DUMB ASSS! YEAH!" **His inner self shouted

and suddendly Deidara hugged Sakura.

Sakura's eyes widened and she turned her head

"What are you doing..." Sakura asked and Deidara whispered

"I don't want a new watcher, everyone in this fucking place hates me, you're the only one,

the only one who, who is'nt on your way to kill me when you see me.."

Deidara finally let go of her and collapsed on the floor.

Sakura leaned down to him and smiled

"Ok, if you think so, but i'm taking a look at you come here" Sakura said and pulled him to the bed.

She gently took of his cloak and the net shirt then she saw a big wound,

"How can you live with that??" Sakura asked suprised and Deidara shrugged his shoulders.

"Why do you care,yeah?" Deidara asked a bit annoyed

"I'm your watcher, and if you die under my watch i will so not forgive myself.."

Sakura said and Deidara's eyes widened.

Sakura spaced out and Deidara watched her,

"Sakura?yeah?" Deidara asked and the pink haired girl jerked back

"I'm sorry Deidara, just some flashbacks..." Sakura said and tried to smile.

"You don't need to smile all the time..yeah" Deidara said and she looked at him

"I'm sorry but I do need to..." Sakura said smiled again but Deidara shook his head and whispered

"Sasuke,Naruto,Kakashi...Team 7?" And Sakura began to cry.

"I'm so sorry Deidara, I don't know what to do...i'm so pathetic!" Sakura cried and

he smiled at her

"You're not pathetic, you're afraid...you're lonley..yeah.." Deidara whispered and suddendly

she was a sleep on his chest.

_"And she was going to heal me right..." _Deidara thought as he smiled.

"Deidara..." Sakura moaned in the sleep and Deidara watched her blushing

_"I wonder what she is dreaming...yeah.." _Deidara thought then he fell a sleep.

_"Yo! Deidara!" a red haired boy shouted and Deidara's eyes widened_

_"SASORI!" Deidara began running then he got stopped_

_"Why...yeah..?" Deidara began_

_"Look what you have on your side..." Sasori whispered and dissapeared_

_"NO DON'T LEAVE! DANNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Deidara shouted_

Deidara woke up panting he remembered Sasori's words then he looked to the side of him,

Sakura was curled up against him moaning and dreaming in the sleep.

_"Did he mean..you?yeah?" _Deidara thought and watched her.

"Don't watch my bride!" a cold voice said and Sasori looked up

"So, you must be Sasuke?yeah" Deidara replied at Sasuke who just clenched his fists

"Don't fight here, you don't want to wake an angel..yeah" Deidara whispered and Sasuke

watched Sakura.

"How can she feel so safe with a criminal?!" Sasuke asked Deidara who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know maybe beacuse i'm much nicer than you,yeah-yup-yes that must be it"

Deidara said and laughed.

"I will leave for now but trust me I will get her!" Sasuke said and walked away.

"Bastard..yeah" Deidara thought and suddendly he collapsed next to Sakura falling a sleep.

-----------------------------------------------

Ok...soooo i made Sasuke get in like this beacuse he like need to get his Uchiha

clan togheter again ;p.

But now i'm going to sleep !


	3. I love him

Ok please review!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura opened her eyes she was lying on Deidara's chest,

she blushed and got up.

_"Awww...look how cute you can be..." _Sakura thought

**"Omg-.-, Falling for a criminal don't go so low girl!!Sasuke is back you know HELL YEAH!" **Sakura's inner self screamed.

_"We gave up on him remember.." _Sakura said to her inner self who began to sulk

(Sweatdrop)

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Oh,I'll be right there" Sakura got up from the bed and watched Deidara one last second

then she ran down.

Sakura opened the door and there Ino was,

"Hello forehead girl ! Heard you're baby sitting a criminal?" Ino teased

and Sakura nodded

"I'm his watcher.." Sakura replied and then she turned around

"Do you want some tea?" Sakura asked and Ino nodded.

"So...where is he?" Ino asked and took a sip of her tea

"Oh, he is sleeping.." Sakura replied and a image of Deidara sleeping came up in her mind.

"Oh...i was hoping to see that bastard..." Ino said and pouted

"Come on! Ino he is'nt going to sleep all the day!" Sakura replied and shook her head

and smiled.

"Yeah,yeah" Ino said and Sakura twitched

"You sound like the one im watching!" Sakura laughed and Ino smiled.

"Yo, Sakura i'm hungry,yeah" Deidara came down from the room and Ino turned around,

he had his net shirt and his black pants,his forehead protector was on and his hair

was hiding one of his eye.

"Right, make something yourself!" Sakura said and turned to Ino,

who now had her jaw on the floor and she was...heart eyed.

Deidara left the room and went up stairs,

"Wow..." Ino just said and smirked

"That's a hottie!" Ino said and Sakura shook her head in ununderstand ment (Like you did'nt understand Sakura!)

"How the hell did you end up with him!?" Ino asked still drooling

"1.Don't drool in my house 2.I did'nt choose this!" Sakura said and sighed.

Ino smiled and then she took her mind into a bird.

"CANCEL THAT NOW!" Sakura shouted and Sakura canceled the jutsu

"Come on! I want to peek at him!" Ino begged and Sakura shook her head

"No, I'm just allowed to do that" Sakura said and sticked out her tounge.

"Ok,ok! But I'm still going to hit on him!" Ino said and sticked out her tounge

to Sakura.

"You look like two childs,yeah.." A voice from the stairs said

and the both girls turned around.

"Oh, Deidara.." Sakura said and smiled

"Hi,I'm Ino" Ino said and shook her head so her hair flowed in the wind,

Deidara ignored it and keeped on walking.

Ino looked after him with her hands on her hips,

"Sakura, he ignored me..." Ino whined and Sakura just laughed

"I said you have no chance..." Sakura said very low to Ino and Ino just got to the table.

"What is she doing here...yeah?" Deidara asked and keeped on eating,

"Uhm, she is here to visit...she is my friend..or half friend.." Sakura said and

Ino sulked.

"You need to shower, Deidara.." Sakura said and Deidara looked up

"No,yeah.." Deidara keeped on eating.

"You go shower in 1 minute or i promise i will shower you myself!" Sakura said and

Deidara smirked

"I don't mind that much but i will listen..yeah" Deidara said and walked to the bathroom

"D-d-did he j-just say h-he did'nt mind you showering h-him...?" Ino asked with big eyes

"Yes why?" Sakura asked confused

"nevermind.." Ino said and Sakura looked at her

"Anyway what do you want ?" Sakura asked.

"And then you know Sasuke has come back i guess?" Ino asked and Sakura jerked back.

"Y-yes i know that...very very much.." Sakura replied and

Ino looked at her

"Theres something he said right?" Ino said and Sakura nodded.

"You know how much i worked to get over him...right?" Sakura asked and Ino nodded.

_It's taken me some time to find my own way and peace of mind_

_But when the nights felt oh so long you made me carry on and on_

"And he asked me to marry him..." Sakura said and tears slipped down her face

_You should know that every day I will help you find your way_

_This might be an old cliché_

"Honey..." Ino said and hugged Sakura tightly

_But I don't know what I would do if I can not be there for you_

_Nothing in this world could ever change_

"You said no right?" Ino asked and Sakura nodded

_You have opened my brightest star_

_My guiding light I know you are there when I need you the most_

"But still you won't get Deidara" Sakura said and sticked out her tounge.

_I know you as I know myself even if we fight and yell_

_I love you, you know that we are sisters in arms_

"I don't care about him righ now!" Ino said and looked at Sakura's smile

_We have walked a million miles, a hundred tears, a thousand smiles_

_There's been good times, there will be bad_

Sakura and Ino hugged eachother and Ino slowly began to sing;

_But I don't know where I would be if you had not been there for me_

_Nothing in this world could ever change_

_You have opened my brightest star_

_My guiding light I know you are there when I need you the most_

_I know you as I know myself even if we fight and yell_

_I love you, you know that we are sisters in arms_

_I don't know what I would do if I can not be there for you_

_Nothing in this world could ever change_

_You have opened my brightest star_

_My guiding light I know you are there when I need you the most_

_I know you as I know myself even if we fight and yell_

_I love you, you know that we are_

_You have opened my brightest star_

_My guiding light I know you are there when I need you the most_

_I know you as I know myself even if we fight and yell_

_I love you, you know that we are sisters in arms _

"You sing good,yeah" a voice from the stairs come and Ino and Sakura turned around,

"Deidara..." Ino said and blushed.

Deidara was in a towel and his bare chest was ...uhm hot..

and his hair was untied.

"You look like a girl with untied hair!" Ino said and began laughing,

he sighed and remembered Kisame and Itachi and of course _Sasori_.

_"Don't ever, have your hair untied! you...you look like a girl!" Kisame shouted and Itachi_

_walked away with a smirk on his face._

_"I don't mind..." Sasori said and Deidara turned around_

_"Sasori-danna..." Deidara said and sighed._

"Why are you crying?" Sakura asked and Ino looked up at him,

"You're right he is crying" Ino said and gasped.

Deidara turned around and walked up stairs,

"Deidara!" Sakura shouted and ran after him.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Let me in! Now!" Sakura shouted and Deidara unlocked the door.

"What do you want,yeah?" Deidara asked and then the door broke,

"Damn you woman!yeah, IT WAS UNLOCKED!!" Deidara shouted and Sakura stood with her

hands on her hips.

"I don't want you to cry..." Sakura said and sat down next to him

"heh, I'm a freak Sakura, Don't care,yeah" Deidara said and smirked at himself

"I don't think that!" Sakura said and Deidara just sighed

"Come on! I love killing people, I enjoyed by killing people. That is'nt normal, Sakura"

Deidara said and Sakura looked at him

"But i think that somewhere inside that chest it is a heart..." Sakura said and leaned

to him, Deidara closed his eye and then the phone rang.

"Sorry I need to answer" Sakura said and turned away,

_"Could'nt you end it...what you were on your way to do..." _Deidara thought and

then he sighed.

Sakura;Sakura here

Tsunade; Sasuke has returned, Sakura i want you to come

Sakura; ...i don't want to ...

Tsunade; Sakura, I need to look at Deidara anyway!

Sakura; Ok..

Sakura hung up the phone and walked to Deidara.

"We're going out, so get ready" Sakura said then she smiled at him,

he blushed and got his clothes on.

"Sakura-chan! Over here!!!" Naruto screamed and Sakura looked over where

Naruto,Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei was standing.

"Come on Deidara!" Sakura said and pulled him with her,

"I can walk myself yeah.." Deidara told her and sighed.

"Must you drag that freak with you every where??" Sasuke asked and

Sakura felt like teasing so she just teased him

"Why can't i take my honey with me?" Sakura asked and Kakashi looked at her,

Naruto was big eyed and Sasuke got angry.

Deidara blushed and turned around,

"He is not your honey!" Sasuke growled and glared at Deidara

"He is, Anyway! Why do I have to see that careless bastard AGAIN?" Sakura asked

and Kakashi looked at her.

"Uhm, yes he pruposed to me! and he got denied!" Sakura said and Naruto turned to Sasuke who just looked at Deidara.

" HE DID WHAT?" Naruto yelled and Sasuke sighed

"I asked her to be my wife.." Sasuke replied and Sakura did a disgusted face

"Yes, and i said no beacuse he is sooooo fucking ugly after he got to Orochimaru!"

Sakura said and Sasuke smirked

"But you know no one else will get you, or rather said who the hell in konoha do you like except me!" Sasuke said and Sakura got angry and suddendly she leaned into a kiss with Deidara.

Her tounge asked for permission to enter his mouth and he allowed it,

Sakura moaned under the kiss and when they broke the kiss.

Deidara was just standing on the same spot and his face turned a little red,

Sasuke was trying to kill himself,Kakashi was writing everything down and said something about 'this is better than Come Come Paradise while Naruto was just staring.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT???" Sasuke asked after he failed with trying to kill himself.

"Beacuse ...i don't know.." Sakura said and she was red in the face

"Sakura-chan...you fucking made out with a criminal!" Naruto shouted and Sakura sighed

"You guys are so stupid! Can't you see that he's like just anyone else!"

Sakura shouted at them and suddendly she ran away,

"Sakura..." Deidara turned around and ran after her.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

_"Omg...Deidara..." _Sakura thought then she opened the door

"Hi Deidara..." Sakura said and smiled and suddendly he brushed his lips against

her cheek.

"Stop trying to smile all the time,yeah" Deidara said and Sakura blushed.

"But why did you kiss me anyway?yeah?" Deidara asked and Sakura looked up,

"I'm not really sure but i think i like you.." Sakura said and Deidara watched her

walking away.

"Come in Sakura.." Tsunade said and sighed

"What is it, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked and tryed to smile.

"Did you kiss Deidara?" Tsunade asked with a serious tone.

"I...yes Tsunade-sama" Sakura said and Tsunade looked at her

"He is a criminal, he will problaby get killed after this."

Tsunade said and Sakura stood straight.

"You know what, I won't let you" Sakura said and she throwed her forehead protector on the floor

"We're shinobi! We're not allowed to show feelings! FUCKING RULES! FUCKING LIFE!

I DON'T WANT TO BE A SHINOBI LIKE THIS!" Sakura shouted and the tears flowed down her face.

Deidara was standing beside Sakura watching her crying face and he sighed,

Sakura was still angry she took her foot and stomped in the ground

"Tsunade-shishou...i want to buy Deidara..." Sakura said and Tsunade's eyes widened

"It's impossible Sakura" Tsunade said and suddendly Sakura shouted out her heart

"DON'T YOU GET IT I LOVE HIM!" Deidara jerked back at her words and watched her

he saw the tears and he turned his gaze to the hokage who was watching her student

crying.

"Sakura...Why do you love that bastard?" Tsunade asked and Sakura looked up

"BEACUSE HE IS , HE IS , HE IS , HE IS PERFECT, EVERYONE IS HURTING HIM,

HE DOES'NT CARE BEACUSE THE ONLY ONE THAT EVER LOVED HIM IS DEAD!

SASORI! SASORI I KILLED SOMEONES EVERYTHING!I KILLED DEIDARA'S EVERYTHING!" Sakura screamed and collapsed on the floor still screaming and shouting.

"Sakura..." Deidara whispered Tsunade heard him and her gaze went to him,

in some weird way she saw the pain in his eyes.

"I guess you're allowed to live in Konoha then BUT, If you return to Akatsuki

Sakura decides if you ever can come back." Tsunade said and Sakura nodded

to herself.

Deidara helped her up and suddendly they were in a kiss again,

Tsunade watched them and tilted her head

_"Nawaki, Dan is this possible?"_

"Dismissed" Tsunade said and they were still standing there kissing

"DISSMISSED NOW!" Tsunade reapeted and they left.

-------------------------------------------------------------

ok i think this got pretty long and I hope you like it!


	4. Deidarasempai's girlfriend

"Where is that bastard!" Kisame yelled and Tobi came out from his room,

"Who?" Tobi asked and Kisame turned around.

"Deidara of course, it's been like 3 days or something!" Kisame growled and

Itachi appeared from no where.

"Maybe he died.." Itachi replied cold and Kisame jerked back not ready to see Itachi

"Tobi don't think so,Deidara-sempai is strong" Tobi said and jumped around,

Itachi sighed and walked away

"Hey! Don't leave me with that idiot!" Kisame shouted and ran after Itachi

"What idiot?" Tobi asked and looked around noticing that they ment him.

"Oh..." Tobi said and walked to Deidara's room.

Deidara woke up and remembered what he was going to do before he got captured,

_"Fuck i was going to get food,yeah...Kisame must be angry now.." _Deidara thought then he

watched Sakura's face.

_"That's right...im sleeping in her bed,yeah.." _Deidara thought and kissed her forehead,

he watched his Akatsuki cloak lying on a chair.

_"Why did I join that Akatsuki anyway?" _Deidara asked himself and the memory came back;

_Deidara walked slowly through the woods,_

_suddendly a man stopped him and he tried to get a look who it was._

_"What do you want,yeah?" Deidara asked._

_He was 15 not a single thought of it he took up a clay bird and throwed it at the man,_

_"It's not going to help you little boy, what are you doing out here alone?"_

_the man asked and Deidara spaced out._

_"It's...not like i have nothing to go back to...yeah..." Deidara replied and the man watched him._

_"You seem pretty strong...want to join?" Another voice said and Deidara turned around_

_"To what,yeah?" Deidara asked and the red haired boy smirked_

_"Akatsuki, an evil organization.." the red head replied and Deidara looked at him_

_"And you two are?yeah?" Deidara asked and the red haired boy smirked a bit more_

_"I'm Sasori and this is ...The Leader as we call him...we in the organization.."_

_Sasori said and Deidara nodded_

_"Want to join?" Sasori asked and Deidara looked up_

_"Sure,Sasori-danna,yeah" Deidara said and Sasori looked at him_

_"Good...why did you call me danna?" Sasori asked and when the leader was out of sight he replied_

_"To be honest you look more like a leader than he do that guy,yeah.And you're pretty handsome..." Deidara replied and Sasori began walking_

_"Wait for me danna yeah!" Deidara shouted and ran after him grabbing his arm._

"Don't cry..." Sakura whispered and he came to his sence again

"Im sorry.." Deidara whispered and sighed

"I think i need to go back,yeah" he said and she looked at him and nodded

"I understand" Sakura replied and he was already done for going.

"But...will you come back?" Sakura asked and he sighed

"I don't know cherry blossom, i hope so...yeah" Deidara replied

and Sakura waved her hand and Deidara jumped out of the window.

"Bye,Dei-kun" Sakura whispered to herself and collapsed on the bed,

"I love you , more than anything so i must let you go where you want.."

Sakura whispered and closed her eyes.

"This fucking forest,yeah.." Deidara muttered and he heard a voice behind him

"So this is were you have been!Deidara-sempai Tobi was looking for you!" Deidara

regogized the voice and sighed.

"And Deidara-sempai was trying to get away from Tobi,yeah!" Deidara said trying

to sound like Tobi,Tobi looked at Deidara and suddendly three words slipped his mind

"Why is Deidara-sempai sad?,Tobi don't like Deidara-sempai sad" Tobi said and Deidara

turned around

"Whatever, lets head back to Akatuski,yeah" Deidara said and began walking.

"You let him go???" Ino asked Sakura suprised and Sakura nodded

"I love him, so i can't hold him away against what he must do.." Sakura said and

some tears slipped down her face

"You're right but he will be back right?" Ino asked and Sakura shrugged her shoulders

"Honestly, I don't know.." Sakura said and Ino nodded and looked at Sakura.

"You're back after like a week and still no food!" Kisame said and sighed at Deidara who just slammed his room door.

"What's with him??" Kisame asked suprised and looked at Tobi

"Deidara-sempai is sad.." Tobi replied and Kisame looked at Tobi with big eyes

"Sad over what, Tobi?" Kisame asked and he saw the big smile behind Tobi's mask

"Tobi don't know, but Tobi guess he miss someone in Konoha!" Tobi said and

Kisame raised one of his eyebrows and knocked at Deidara's door.

"Come in,yeah..." Deidara replied

"Tobi telled me that you have been in Konoha..." Kisame said and Deidara turned around

"I...got captured..yeah" Deidara replied and Kisame nodded to himself

"...and he told me that he thinks you miss someone there.." Kisame said and Deidara

narrowed his eyes.

"TOBI! COME HERE,YEAH!" Deidara shouted and Tobi came

"Tobi, does'nt want you to hurt him, he just thought you missed someone since you were sad.."Tobi shouted as he got chased by Deidara.

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!YEAH!" Deidara shouted and Tobi tryed to run faster.

Sakura looked at the sky from her window,

the stars lightned up the sky and Sakura thought about Deidara.

_"He is the nicest one ever, no one can change that!" _Sakura thought and saw a shooting

star.

She closed her eyes and wished.

"Tobi think Deidara-sempai needs to go back to Konoha" Tobi said and Deidara looked at him,

"Why,would i want to do that,yeah?" Deidara asked and Tobi smiled

"Beacuse of Deidara-sempai's girlfriend..." Tobi replied and Deidara

rolled his eyes

"I don't have a girlfriend, tobi..yeah!" Deidara said and Tobi looked suprised

"But who is Sakura then?" Tobi asked and Deidara jerked back

"How do you know about her,yeah?" Deidara asked and Tobi went red under the mask

"Not really beacuse Tobi likes Deidara-sempai moaning about a girl, but Tobi heard Deidara-sempai moan something likethis "Sakura,yeah" and Tobi don't want to say anymore beacuse then Deidara-sempai will blush.." Tobi said and Deidara's eyes

widened.

Sakura sighed and she remembered when Konoha was going to

have a sing contest where you made your own songs and Sakura made

a song for Sasuke but she felt it belonged to someone else maybe Deidara..

and she tried;

_I saw your eyes,_

_I felt your pain._

_I hope you forgive me for everything i did,_

_I did'nt want you to leave._

_I want you right here in my arms,_

_When I see you dissapear in the night._

_You left me here crying on my own,_

_I don't know if you ever will come back,_

_but i hope so and I leave my wish in the light of a shooting star._

Sakura hummed the melody and she thought about Deidara again.

"So he left you?" A voice came from the window, a voice she knew the voice too well

"Sasuke, Dissapear!" Sakura shouted and he sighed

"So tell me what did I say before no one else can love you.." Sasuke said and Sakura clenched her fists.

"Sasuke, since when do you care! and by the way, he was just going to go back to Akatsuki for a while!" Sakura shouted and Sasuke smirked,

he leaned over her and began open her shirt.

"Entrance denied, it's not a blonde boy with one eye!" Sakura shouted and kicked Sasuke in the groin.

"You're crazy, Sakura!" Sasuke shouted and she smirked

"Thanks!" Sakura said with a chuckle

"Back off, Uchiha,yeah!" a voice from behind and Sakura turned around

-----------------------------

hehe i'm so evil

---

Bye!


	5. The end

Ok...were where we...Oh yeah the groin kick XD oh and...Lemon warning...

------------------------------------------------

"Deidara..." Sakura looked at the blonde boy and suddendly she

collapsed,Deidara turned to her and looked at her

"Sakura?,yeah?what is it?" Deidara asked and Sasuke came against Deidara with

his sword(A/N;The one from Orochimaru if you remember).

Deidara lied Sakura down on her bed and jumped up on the roof,

"Hmph, you can't hide!" Sasuke screamed and ran after Deidara.

Deidara made a fast clay bird and throwed it at Sasuke,

It came and to sit down on Sasuke's shoulder but Sasuke brushed it away.

BOOM.

"Miss your finger?,yeah?" Deidara said and chukled, Suddendly a pink haired girl came running.

"Sakura!" Sasuke turned around holding his hand were the finger had been,

"Stop it guys! Sasuke get out of my life!And Deidara stop destroying...uhm...err...people" Sakura said confused and Deidara smiled.

"Hn." Sasuke said nothing and jumped down the roof and walked home,

"What are you doing here..Deidara..." Sakura asked he carried her bride style down

the roof to her bed.

He slowly leaned down and began unbotton her shirt,

Sakura gasped when she got what he was doing.

"Deidara ...I..." Sakura began but when she saw his eyes begging her she relaxed,

"You...let...me?yeah..." Deidara asked and Sakura nodded while he opened her bra,

Sakura blushed and Deidara smiled at her.

"Beautiful,yeah" Deidara whispered to her and she looked up at him,

she sighed and opened his pants he kissed her and she took his pants off.

"You really should wear underware" Sakura said and he chuckled,

"I don't want to..yeah" Deidara said and she blushed he pulled down her skirt.

and her panties then he keeped on kissing her,

he licked her neck and Sakura moaned and Deidara smirked to himself.

He lifted himself up and took of his net shirt and they both was naked,

she looked at him and he leaned to her ear.

"I love you..yeah" Deidara whispered and she nodded

"If it hurts too much tell me,okay?yeah?" Deidara whispered and she nodded.

Deidara got himself into her and she moaned,

he pulled himself out and looked at her.

He did it again while kissing her skin,

she moaned and bit her lip dealing with the pain.

After a while Deidara shot his load in her and she gasped and screamed his name,

Deidara panted and collapsed on top of her.

"Sakura?yeah?" He asked but she had fallen a sleep.

Sakura woke up and looked at Deidara then she asked the weirdest question he ever have heard

"Why do you feel this way about me...? will you stay?" she asked and he smiled at her.

"Uhm... i don't know the first answer but ... i will stay,yeah"

"Heh, bless the forbidden love huh?" Sakura asked and they both laughed.

----------------------------THE END-------------------------------

Sorry for the shortness but i'm...ITACHIXSASUKE crazy right now and i'm writing many fics and i can't keep this on any longer and i don't have ideas...anymore anyway!

;) bye


End file.
